Quatre mois, quatre minutes, quatre secondes
by Loufiction
Summary: Sam se décide enfin à faire le premier pas et va voir Jack à Washington. Ce qu'elle y découvre brise ses rêves.


Quatre mois

Quatre mois. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois entiers qu'elle était revenue du Minnesota. Quatre mois qu'elle avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec Pete. Quatre mois qu'elle avait dit adieu à son père. Quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Jack. Se remettre de la fin de son histoire avec Pete avait été facile, après tout c'était sa décision. Mis à part un sentiment de culpabilité de l'avoir fait souffrir mêlé à un sentiment de gâchis, elle n'avait pas grand chose à ressasser. Se remettre de la mort de son père ... Qui pouvait le faire facilement? Il serait à jamais dans son cœur, auprès de sa mère.

Se remettre de l'absence de Jack par contre, c'était une épreuve à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas et à laquelle elle ne se faisait pas. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le commandement de SG1 pour prendre la place du Général Hammond cela avait déjà été difficile, mais il était tout de même près d'elle. Là, ce n'était plus le cas.

Elle avait pensé que son séjour dans son chalet aurait fait avancer les choses entre eux. Mais sa rupture avec Pete était ... trop fraîche. La présence de Daniel et Teal'c, même s'ils étaient les bienvenus, n'avait pas non plus favorisé le rapprochement. Ils avaient tous les quatre été pris dans la spirale du travail et ils n'avaient pas pu rester en contact. Puis les semaines passant, Sam avait de plus en plus d'appréhension pour l'appeler, peut-être allait-il lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir contacté plus tôt? Ou pire peut-être allait-elle le déranger?

Décrocher le combiné pour l'appeler la démangeait. Généralement elle se trouvait des excuses idiotes pour ne pas le faire. Daniel lui avait rit au nez une fois lorsqu'elle avait bafouillé en évoquant le décalage horaire pour s'excuser de ne pas appeler Jack.

Aujourd'hui elle devait présenter une nouvelle technologie issue du laboratoire de recherche qu'elle dirigeait sur la Zone 51. Au Pentagone. Là où il était. Elle était parfaitement sûre d'elle en ce qui concernait la présentation qu'elle avait à faire. Depuis son engagement dans le programme Star Gate, elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'explications qu'elle avait dû faire.

Au début, elle avait eu du mal à vulgariser ses expériences et ses explications afin de les rendre compréhensible aux personnes importantes qui entouraient la table et qui allaient décider de l'utilité de sa trouvaille et surtout du déblocage du budget pour la mettre en œuvre.

Maintenant elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Ces présentations n'étaient plus l'épreuve qu'elles avaient été, c'était de la simple routine. Pourtant, elle avait les mains moites, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre. Aucun rapport avec sa présence dans le même bâtiment qu'elle bien entendu. Elle n'était plus une ado, ça ne pouvait pas être ça!

Sa présentation s'était bien déroulée. Elle pensait voire espérait le voir parmi les décideurs de sa présentation. A croire qu'il souhaitait totalement s'éloigner d'elle. A l'issue de la réunion, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était dirigée vers son bureau. Avant même de changer d'avis elle s'était présentée à sa secrétaire. Celle-ci n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder un regard et lui avait immédiatement répliqué que le colonel O'Neill était un homme très occupé et qu'il refusait de recevoir quiconque sans rendez-vous.

"Ecoutez je suis de passage sur Washington et je repars demain, pouvez-vous au moins lui dire que je suis là?" plaida Sam.

"Donnez moi votre nom et je verrais quand il aura terminé son entretien, je ne peux pas le déranger avant," persiffla le dragon.

"Eh bien comme ça vous arrange, je vais patienter" fit Sam en s'installant dans l'un des confortables fauteuils faisant office de salle d'attente. Elle étouffa un fou rire en découvrant un livre sur les Simpsons sur la table. Jack était bien le seul bureaucrate au monde pouvant oser mettre de tels ouvrages dans sa salle d'attente en plein Pentagone! Elle sourit en ouvrant le livre.

"Bonjour, je suis venue voir le colonel O'Neill". Sam sursauta mais resta le visage caché derrière le livre. Cette voix! Comme elle lui était douloureuse! Kerry Johnson se tenait devant le bureau du dragon. Bizarrement cette dernière lui adressa son plus joli sourire et décrocha immédiatement le téléphone pour prévenir Jack de la présence de la jeune femme.

"Colonel O'Neill? Excusez moi de vous déranger mais Mlle Johnson est là, je sais qu'elle n'a pas rendez-vous mais je me suis dit que cela ne vous poserait pas de problème." Sam imaginait son sourire car elle n'osait affronter le regard qu'elle supposait triomphant des deux femelles en rut. Quelle humiliation! Il ne manquerait plus que Jack sorte de son bureau en courant et vienne l'embrasser devant elle!

Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire apparemment ...

"Kerry! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt!" Fit un Jack tout sourire. Sam remercia le ciel que le fauteuil où elle se tenait soit en retrait car ils ne pouvaient pas l'apercevoir d'où ils se tenaient. Elle l'imagina la serrant contre lui et l'embrassant. Quoique ... ce n'était pas le style de Jack d'embrasser une femme comme ça en public, il avait tout de même plus de classe que ça. Il semblait tout de même particulièrement heureux de la voir. Même si elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous.

"Nous allons pouvoir finaliser notre projet Jack" fit la voix mielleuse de Kerry juste avant que la porte du bureau ne se referme sur eux.

"Ca c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai pu entendre depuis quatre mois" eut le temps d'entendre Sam.

S'en était trop pour elle, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Je suis désolée Colonel Carter," eut la décence de dire la secrétaire. "Mlle Johnson est déjà connue, elle n'a pas besoin de rendez-vous, elle vient ici régulièrement depuis que le général a pris son poste. Dès qu'elle sera partie je signalerai votre présence au Général."

"Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, visiblement il n'a plus de temps à me consacrer". dit Sam en sortant. Cette femme lui aurait annoncé leurs fiançailles que ça n'aurait pas été pire.

La première chose que fit Sam fut de s'engouffrer dans les premières toilettes venues et de s'enfermer afin de laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle rêvait de ces retrouvailles. Quatre mois qu'elle se prenait à imaginer un futur avec lui. Quatre mois que Daniel lui avait appris que Kerry avait soit disant rompu avec Jack. Quatre mois qu'elle frissonnait d'anticipation à imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il la verrait, enfin libérée des régulations lui interdisant toute relation avec lui.

En quatre minutes tout avait été gâché, son rêve s'était brisé. D'amères larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner en sortant de sa réunion, beaucoup trop pressée à venir ici se faire humilier. La tête lui tournait. Elle prit une grande respiration et fit couler l'eau du robinet afin de s'asperger ses yeux déjà gonflés par les pleurs. Elle reprit un semblant de contrôle sur elle-même et sortit de la pièce où elle se trouvait pour ensuite se diriger vers les bornes de contrôle d'identité de sortie du bâtiment fédéral. Elle se précipita vers l'agent chargé des contrôles et lui rendit son badge d'accès. Elle héla ensuite un taxi et lui indiqua la direction de son hôtel.

A peine fut-elle arrivée dans sa chambre qu'elle fit ses valises et commanda un nouveau taxi pour l'aéroport à la réception. Toutes ses années à voyager à travers la galaxie avaient au moins eu le mérite de lui apprendre à être efficace quand il s'agissait de préparer ses affaires de voyage. C'est avec méthode qu'elle remplit sa valise et en moins de 10 minutes elle se trouvait au comptoir en train de régler sa note.

"Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours alors maintenant?" sourit Kerry en sortant du bureau avec Jack.

"En effet" répondit-il en faisait de son mieux pour ne pas hausser le sourcil comme son ami Jaffa. C'était vraiment devenu un tic chez lui. Il raccompagnait Kerry à la sortie de son bureau lorsque sa secrétaire l'interrompit.

"Un colonel a souhaité vous rencontrer monsieur, je lui ai demandé de patienter pendant votre entrevue avec Mlle Johnson mais elle est partie assez précipitamment".

"Elle?" Jack fit mentalement la liste des colonels féminins du Pentagone et ne trouva personne qui pourrait souhaiter le rencontrer. La seule colonel qu'il voulait voir se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

"Une certaine Colonel Carter" dit le dragon. Elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une sérieuse erreur au moment même où le nom de Sam franchit ses lèvres. Elle vit Jack pâlir et Kerry pincer les lèvres.

"Et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu? Mais bon sang à quoi sert la liste que je vous ai donné il y a quatre mois en arrivant??" fit-il menaçant. "Où est-elle cette liste? Il y a à peine une dizaine de noms dessus! Et elle est en haut de la liste!" aboya-t-il. "Je vous ai dit que les gens de cette liste avaient un accès illimité à mon bureau pour quelque raison que se soit!"

"Jack," temporisa Kerry, "Angie n'y est pour rien, c'est un simple malentendu,"

"Malentendu? Mais enfin tu te rends compte qu'elle était là et que ..." Jack s'arrêta ... "Oh non! Elle était là quand tu es arrivée?" c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"Elle est partie juste après l'arrivée de Mlle Johnson" confirma Angie toute penaude.

"Oh non, elle n'a pas dû comprendre" dit Kerry. "Elle a dû croire que ..."

"Evidemment ..." dit Jack, "et on ne peut pas la blâmer". Il sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste et appela le responsable de la Zone 51.

"Général Porter? Ici O'Neill, j'ai besoin de faire livrer un pli urgent au Colonel Carter mais on ne m'a pas transmis l'adresse de l'hôtel où elle descend. Le coursier est prêt à partir. Oui. Merci bien, bonne journée".

"Angie, annulez mes rendez-vous." fit Jack en sortant précipitamment devant le regard ébahis de sa secrétaire. Kerry souriait, ajoutant à l'incompréhension d'Angie qui aurait parié que ces deux là étaient ensembles. Apparemment elle avait tout faux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle retrouve cette satanée liste ! Elle l'avait mise en évidence sur son bureau le premier mois, puis voyant qu'aucune des personnes figurant dessus ne s'était présentée au bureau elle l'avait mise dans un tiroir, ou peut-être dans un dossier de son armoire ?

Une des rares choses appréciables quand on est responsable du Home World Security c'est d'avoir un chauffeur attitré. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion où l'envie de recourir à ses services mais il allait avoir l'opportunité de justifier son poste.

"Hey David!" héla Jack, "j'ai besoin d'arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôtel Hilton en centre ville" je vous promets le pourboire de votre vie si on y arrive à temps!"

"A cette heure en voiture c'est infaisable, on va être coincés" lui répondit David. "Par contre ..."

« Par contre?"

« J'ai ma moto, si ça ne vous dérange pas et si vous êtes vraiment pressé".

"Va pour la moto, allez en route!" dit Jack heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen de rattraper Sam.

Sam montait justement dans son taxi. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose, se retrouver dans une salle de sport et taper de toutes ses forces dans le premier punching ball venu. Qu'est ce qu'elle donnerait pour croiser un Goa'uld et lui faire sa fête! Ensuite elle prendrait une bonne douche, mettrait son pyjama le plus confortable et elle passerait la soirée à maudire Jack O'Neill sous la couette dans le confort de son canapé. Ou alors elle appellerait Vala et ferait la tournée des grands ducs avec elle. Sauf que Vala devait être dans le Colorado ou Dieu seul sait où dans la galaxie, et qu'elle, elle était coincée dans le Nevada. Dire qu'elle avait accepté cette affectation pour sortir de la chaine de commande de Jack ... Quelle ironie du sort! Elle se retrouvait maintenant isolée de tous ses amis.

Malgré les embouteillages elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Il semblait que les gens étaient plus pressés de rentrer dans Washington que d'en sortir. Tant mieux, plus tôt elle serait dans l'avion, plus tôt elle serait loin de ce fiasco. Elle ne se rappela même pas comment elle arriva à bord de l'avion. Elle était comme dans une bulle à ressasser la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le bureau de Jack. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve? Pour qui s'était-elle prise à rester comme sa dans sa salle d'attente à espérer qu'il daigne la recevoir? Clairement il était passé à autre chose.

Elle profita des quatre heures de vol pour dormir. Chose surprenante dans son état, il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle ne se réveilla qu'à l'annonce du commandant de bord demandant à ses passagers d'attacher leurs ceintures et de redresser les tablettes pour la procédure d'atterrissage. Elle sortie rapidement de l'aéroport car elle n'avait pas enregistré de bagages. Cela lui permit d'arriver au parking avant la cohue des passagers suivants. Elle lança sa petite valise sur le siège passager et se dirigea vers la maison qu'elle louait en compagnie de Cassandra.

Heureusement pour elle, elle trouverait une maison vide. Elle n'aurait pas à subir la pitié de Cassandra qui était partie avec des amies de sa fac. Elle conduisait en auto-pilote, ayant de telles absences au volant qu'elle ne réagit que lorsqu'elle arriva dans son quartier, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de route. Elle longeait les pelouses de ses voisins, toutes identiques les unes aux autres et ralentit lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de sa maison. Elle mit le clignotant pour signifier qu'elle allait tourner et s'engagea dans l'allée de son garage.

Une fois le frein à main serré, elle resta de longues minutes assise au volant, le regard dans le vide, incapable de bouger de la voiture. Si seulement elle avait pu avoir sa moto! Elle aurait pu se défouler! Le froid la fit réagir, elle avait beau être dans le Nevada, la soirée était frisquette. Elle sortit enfin de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le perron de sa maison d'un pas lourd et soupira. Elle venait de se souvenir que le congélateur était vide. Adieu la consolation de Ben&Jerry's! Elle sortait les clés de sa maison de sa poche lorsqu'elle eut la surprise de sa vie.

"Carter."

Les clés tombèrent dans un bruit métallique sur le bois des marches du perron de sa maison. Elle n'osait pas se retourner. Comment aurait-il pu déjà être là ?

"Sam" tenta une nouvelle fois la voix de Jack.

Cette fois-ci elle se retourna, incrédule, vers l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis les 5 dernières heures. Pfff de qui se moquait-elle? Depuis ces derniers mois! Ok autant être honnête … depuis presque dix ans en fait.

"Mon général?" dit-elle d'une toute petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. "Mais ... je ne comprends pas ... je ... enfin vous ..." bafouilla-t-elle

Jack sourit, elle avait beau être clairement dévastée par ce qu'elle pensait avoir découvert à Washington, elle n'en était pas moins adorable à cet instant.

"Sam, il fallait que je vous vois, que je vous explique." commença-t-il vite découragé par la rage qui apparu soudainement sur le visage qu'il trouvait adorable de confusion quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Vis ta vie, sois heureux et continue à me laisser en dehors". dit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser ses clés, clairement déterminée à rentrer chez elle et à lui claquer la porte au nez.

S'il fut étonné par sa soudaine utilisation du tutoiement, Jack n'en laissa rien paraître. Avant même qu'elle ne réussisse à rentrer chez elle, il saisit son bras et l'attira contre lui, plaquant son dos contre son torse. Il était plus un homme d'action que de paroles et il espérait qu'elle apprécierait assez son geste pour lui permettre d'aller plus loin dans les explications qu'il avait à lui donner. S'il avait eu quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaires peut-être aurait-il eu le temps de mieux analyser la situation et de se dire qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas aimer ça et même réagir ?

"Sam, je ne te demande que cinq minutes pour m'expliquer, après tu seras libre de faire ce que bon te semble" lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille, embrayant sur le tutoiement à son tour. Apparemment elle ne le prit pas trop mal, aucun coup ne partit. C'était déjà une victoire en soit.

Elle trembla même de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres si près de son oreille, de sa nuque. Jack la serrait fermement contre lui. Elle en avait rêvé des nuits entières. Elle ferma les yeux et s'accorda quelques secondes pour enregistrer au plus profond d'elle même les courtes secondes de bonheur et de félicité qu'elle vivait dans ses bras. Ensuite elle se défit de son étreinte et se retourna pour le fixer, un regard déterminé au fond des yeux bleus.

"Cinq minutes, pas une de plus." Elle entra ensuite chez elle avec Jack derrière elle. Il la suivit vers le salon où elle lorgna sur le canapé qu'elle avait tant attendu dans l'avion.

"Je t'écoute" dit-elle pour lancer les explications.

"Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer en fait" dit-il en se grattant les cheveux. Sam avait toujours adoré le voir faire ça, c'était totalement inconscient chez lui. Mais elle ne devait pas fléchir ce soir, elle se sentait bafouée et même s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, elle avait le goût de la trahison dans la bouche.

Jack soupira et se lança "Je sais que c'est un cliché, mais, il ne se passe rien entre Kerry et moi." Jack vit la réaction de Sam et sut qu'il devrait aller plus loin dans les explications s'il souhaitait avoir un avenir avec elle. "C'était censé être une surprise pour toi",

"C'est réussi, c'est parfait, l'effet de surprise était merveilleux" coupa amèrement Sam.

"Sam, quand Kerry a décidé d'arrêter les frais avec moi elle m'a clairement dit que c'était parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Elle m'a soufflé une possible solution pour qu'on puisse ... enfin pour qu'on se sorte dans la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons depuis toutes ces années."

Quand il vit que Sam ne disait rien mais continuait à le regarder. Il prit ça pour un encouragement. "Sam si j'ai accepté ce poste de bureaucrate à DC, ce n'était pas pour m'éloigner de toi quoique tu en penses. C'était plutôt pour qu'on puisse se rapprocher. Tu comprends, plus je m'éloigne de toi en matière de hiérarchie, plus on a de possibilité de ... enfin … tu vois de quoi je veux parler non?" Il s'arrêta pris d'un accès de timidité. Non mais pour quoi il allait passer? Visiblement elle n'était pas décidée à lui faciliter les choses.

"Eclaire ma lanterne je te prie" Sam était vraiment sans pitié ce soir.

"Vivre ce qui nous est interdit par le règlement par exemple." Là, il l'avait dit.

"Donc, partir à des milliers de kilomètres de moi était la solution?"

"Non c'était le début de la solution. Ok je suis toujours hiérarchiquement au dessus de toi, mais beaucoup moins directement. Ca me laisse une marge de manœuvre pour négocier."

"Négocier? Mais négocier quoi ? Et avec qui?" Il avait piqué sa curiosité. Lentement, l'espoir renaissait dans son cœur.

"Avec le président, ça va sans dire." Jack vit la lueur dans le regard de Sam, tout n'était pas perdu. "C'est là que Kerry intervient, elle est assez bien placée auprès de Haynes dirons-nous et elle me conseille dans mes négociations. Nous sommes restés en assez bons termes comme tu as pu le constater."

"Oui ça pour l'avoir constaté je l'ai constaté" piqua Sam. Jack se botta mentalement les fesses pour être repartit dans cette direction.

"Bref au début elle m'a conseillé de prendre ma retraite et..."

"Quoi? Mais enfin tu ne peux pas démissionner!" coupa Sam. Jack sourit, décidemment, l'affaire semblait en bonne voie.

"Apparemment tu n'es pas la seule de cet avis." Dit-il. Puis il interrompit ses explications et décida qu'il pouvait se permettre d'approcher Sam. Il prit sa main et une nouvelle fois l'attira à lui.

"Samantha ..." Il constata avec plaisir qu'elle ferma brièvement les yeux au son de son prénom. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle le fixa du regard.

"Depuis toutes ces semaines, Kerry m'aide à monter un dossier de demande de dérogation. Pour nous deux." Il lâcha sa main et caressa doucement sa joue. "Je ne voulais rien te dire car je n'ai aucune certitude. Je ne sais pas du tout quelle sera l'issue de ma demande. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te donner de faux espoirs."

A nouveau Sam ferma les yeux. Des larmes de honte la submergeaient. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui à ce point?

"Jack je suis désolée." elle n'osait plus le regarder en face.

"Sam, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais dû te parler et ne pas te laisser dans le flou." Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. "J'imagine ce que tu as pu ressentir dans mon bureau. Cette commère d'Angie est persuadée que j'ai une liaison avec Kerry. Je pense que j'aurai ressenti la même chose si je t'avais vue de nouveau avec Pete." Sam lova son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Jack.

"Sam regarde moi s'il te plaît" insista Jack. Lorsqu'enfin elle osa relever la tête et chercher ses yeux, elle fut bouleversée par ce qu'elle y vit. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient exprimés autant de choses à son encontre. Le masque du militaire était totalement baissé. Apparemment ce qu'elle laissa voir à Jack lui plut car son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. Une nouvelle fois il caressa sa joue ce qui amena également un sourire sur le visage de Sam.

« Je t'ai dit que je serai toujours là pour toi et visiblement je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. » commença-t-il. « J'aurai pu au moins t'appeler de tant en tant en attendant une réponse ». Alors que Sam allait lui répondre, le téléphone portable situé dans la poche avant de la chemise de Jack se mit à vibrer. Jack soupira et étouffa un juron et Sam pouffa.

« Allez, réponds. » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Jack prit donc son téléphone et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'identité de son correspondant. Ce n'était VRAIMENT pas le bon moment, et pourtant, ça pourrait être la clé ! Il appuya sur le bouton pour répondre.

« Kerry ? » il vit Sam froncer les sourcils. Elle aussi avait dû prendre des leçons de Teal'c, le mouvement de son sourcil était fluide, presque digne d'un Jaffa. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, comme pour s'excuser. Sam entendait la femme à l'autre bout du fil parler vivement et même rire. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre exactement ce qu'elle lui disait. Ca avait l'air de drôlement plaire à Jack car il semblait aux anges.

« Je te dois beaucoup Kerry, merci pour tout. » dit finalement Jack avant de raccrocher. Sam le regardait piquée par la curiosité mais n'osant rien demander. Puis n'y tenant plus elle se lança.

« Alors ? »

« Alors on a gagné ! Elle voulait me prévenir. »

« Et ? » Sam n'osait y croire.

« Et ça veut dire que maintenant j'ai le droit de faire ça » dit Jack en se penchant pour l'embrasser.


End file.
